dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight
"Twilight" is the season premiere of the second season of . It originally aired July 5, 2003. When Apokolips comes under attack by Brainiac, Darkseid has no choice but to seek the help of Superman and the Justice League. However, the Man of Steel suspects something is wrong. Plot Part I On a distant planet, a fleet of ships under the command of Steppenwolf is under attack from a larger number of ships. Unable to get out of the gravity well or boom tube themselves out, Steppenwolf contacts Apokolips to update Darkseid his situation. Desaad realized that they might come under attack from New Genesis, but Darkseid still took the risk. Thanking him for his years of service, Darkseid orders Steppenwolf to take as many with him, but Steppenwolf suddenly screams as the connection breaks off. Orion takes the place of Steppenwolf, then sends Darkseid "a present" by way of boom tube: Steppenwolf's vessel, which crashes into a fire pit, causing an explosion that destroys several war machines in depot, and makes its way to Darkseid's palace, burying him, Desaad, and Kalibak in rubble. As Darkseid emerges from the rubble, Highfather contacts him and gives him fair warning: break the treaty again, and Apokolips will be the target. At the Watchtower, Hawkgirl is watching a video of some hawks. J'onn J'onzz comes in and offers some company. She says she is feeling homesick, and relates how she arrived on Earth: while chasing a pair of criminals, she stumbled into a space-time disturbance that catapulted her to another part of the galaxy. Now she is lost, with no idea how to get home. Back on Apokolips, Kalibak is overseeing reconstruction. Desaad points out the losses that they incurred, but Darkseid says that the solution to the Anti-Life Equation was almost in their grasp. Desaad criticizes the move as a "fool's errand", and in punishment, Darkseid kills Desaad with the Omega Beam. However, a ship of unknown origin arrives, and Darkseid realizes that "it's death". At the Watchtower, Hawkgirl is explaining how she arrived on Earth: she tracked a group of criminals to their base, and they used some sort of particle weapon on her, sending her to Earth. J'onn notes that most of the Justice League's members are either exiles or the last of their kind. Suddenly, an alarm sounds in the tower. Heading down a level, Hawkgirl and J'onn meet with Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. Batman says that an unknown energy signature is appearing in the tower, which Superman recognizes as boom tube. Suddenly, Darkseid appears. Superman begins assaulting him, but Diana and J'onn restrain him before they damage the station. Darkseid explains that Apokolips is under attack by Brainiac, and that he needs their help. Superman is willing to leave them to die, but Darkseid notes that Brainiac will not stop with Apokolips. As the Justice League debates what to do, Superman is finally convinced to help, despite his suspicion that Darkseid is plotting something, but asks Batman to do something for him... On Apokolips, Kalibak leads and attack on Brainiac's ship, but its shields are too powerful. Superman and the Justice League arrive, but they also cannot break through the shield. Darkseid, however, has another plan. Meanwhile, Batman and Wonder Woman travel to New Genesis by Boom Tube, hoping to enlist Orion's help in stopping Brainiac. However, they are attacked by a massive predator. Wonder Woman is knocked unconscious and Batman is nearly devoured when someone fires a buzz-bomb into the creatures mouth. Taking the two heroes away, he introduces himself as Forager, a Bug, one of the lower class of New Genesis. When they ask where to find Orion, Forager explains that all the Gods live above them--both figuratively and literally, dwelling in a city far above the plains. Heading for the city, Batman and Wonder Woman encounter Lightray, who spanks Wonder Woman and dares her into a race. With Batman covering Lightray with his cap, they capture Lightray and ask where to find Orion. However, Orion has found them. Back on Apokolips, Superman challenges Brainiac to come and fight him. Brainiac opens his shields enough to blast Superman with an energy blast, but Superman is able to withstand the energy long enough to further open the shield. Darkseid uses this to fire a power energy weapon at Brainiac, which damages him, causing the shields of his vessel to go down and all allow Kalibak's army to destroy the device trying to absorb Apokolips' databanks. Brainiac takes flight, and the Justice League follow in the Javelin, chasing Brainiac to an asteroid field. However, once they fly over a hole within a large asteroid, they realize that they've been lead into a trap: the asteroid is shaped in Brainiac's image. Part II In Brainiac's asteroid, Superman, J'onn, and Hawkgirl exit the Javelin, as a hover platform arrives to take them to Brainiac. Sitting on a throne, Brainiac offers Superman another chance to join him in carrying out the legacy of Krypton. Calling him a perversion of Krypton, Superman refuses. Brainiac attacks, but the Leaguers are able to destroy Brainiac's body. Unfortunately, Brainiac's programming is within the asteroid itself. Worse for the League, Brainiac has several robots to spare. On New Genesis, Highfather is with a group of children, instructing them on the merits of gardening, and how it takes time. Orion, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Lightray come in, saying that they have news from Apokolips. Not wanting to frighten the children, Highfather takes them outside the garden. Explaining what is happening on Apokolips, Orion wants to mount an army and destroy Darkseid, but Highfather reminds him that the treaty forbids New Genesis from interfering in the internal affairs of Apokolips. Orion counters that Darkseid's existence is a very threat to peace, which Highfather conceeds, but he remembers all to well the war between the two worlds. Torn between the threat of Darkseid and the horrors of the war, Highfather decides to consult the Source before he commits to any action, and commands Orion to wait for his decision. Orion concedes, but is clearly angered by the decision. On Brainiac's asteroid, the Justice League is holding their own against the Brainiac robots, when Darkseid arrives via boom tube and attacks the Justice League. Once they are defeated, Darkseid tells Brainiac he's kept his promise to deliver Superman into Brainiac's hands. On New Genesis, Wonder Woman asks about Forager and his people, but Orion dismisses them as "unimportant". Orion also reveals that he is planning to attack Darkseid regardless of Highfather's decision, and intends to do it now. As he flies through a boom tube, Batman and Wonder Woman follow. On Brainiac's asteroid, Darkseid reminds Brainiac of their deal: in exchange for Superman, Apokolips will be spared. As they arrive in Brainiac's central computer core, Darkseid asks what Brainiac's intentions are for Superman. Brainiac reveals that he has reached the limits of his evolutionary line. To further evolve, he requires genetic material from the last Kryptonian alive. However, as Brainiac begins extracting DNA from Superman, Darkseid places his Mother Box on Brainiac's central control console, programming Brainiac to serve Darkseid. Brainiac is still aware of what is happening, but must now serve Darkseid. He instructs Brainiac to begin assimilating New Genesis. Back in the throne room, Hawkgirl and J'onn awaken, realizing Darkseid's betrayal. Searching the complex for Superman, J'onn muses that there may be information on Thanagar in Brainiac's datatracks, but Hawkgirl says that they have no time. In the asteroid field, Orion carries Batman and Wonder Woman with him, with Orion's Mother Box saying that Darkseid is here. Seeing Brainiac's asteroid, they head in. On New Genesis, Highfather's communion with the Source is interrupted by Darkseid's attack. As Lightray arrives, Highfather orders the city to be evacuated. The entire population takes flight in escape pods down to the surface, but even as they escape, storms rage across their world. From the surface, a horrified Forager looks on. At Brainiac's asteroid, Hawkgirl and J'onn arrive in the central core, and Darkseid orders Brainiac to destroy them. Though he has no desire to help, Darkseid's programming forces Brainiac to release his drones and attack. J'onn takes control of one of the drones, using it to destroy the others, but they are nearly overwhelmed when Orion, Batman, and Wonder Woman arrive. Orion immediately goes for Darkseid, while Batman tries to stop Brainiac's assault. Unable to work the controls, Batman smashes the console, releasing Superman and deactivating the drones and absorption of New Genesis, and also causing a critical system failure that will destroy the asteroid. As the Justice League flees for the Javelin, Superman stays behind. When the League realizes that Superman isn't with them, Batman tells them to take off as he goes looking for Superman. Elsewhere, Darkseid and Orion are locked in combat. Darkseid is pleased to see Orion's skills in combat, but Darkseid is the stronger. However, Superman arrives, destroys Orion's Mother Box, and challenges him to combat. Superman is able to gain upper hand, but Darseid is able to reverse the trend with his Omega Beam. However, Superman once again turns the situation into his advantage after enduring a few blows and gives the tyrant a knock-blow after breaking free from Darkseid by using heat vision. Batman arrives and tries to stop him, but Superman refuses to leave. Batman then activates a boom tube and drags Superman away, which also pulls Orion into it as well. Though beaten and battered, Darkseid snears, knowing that he ultimately won. With that, the asteroid explodes. On New Genesis, the Justice League has met up with Highfather and Lightray. Batman says that there is no way either Darkseid or Brainiac could have survived, but Superman is not so sure. Lightray has failed to find any of the other New Gods, and Highfather fears that all is lost. Suddenly, the children Highfather was with earlier stumble upon them, along with a host of other New Gods, who were given shelter by Forager. Highfather thanks Forager for his compassion, and promotes him to a higher social standing. Looking, J'onn hopes that one day Hawkgirl will find her place, and she responds with an unsure maybe. Continuity * Brainiac references Jor-El's failed attempt to stop him in the very first episode of , "The Last Son of Krypton". * Brainiac's ship is a new version of the same one in which he first arrived on Earth, in the episode, "Stolen Memories". * Several references are made to the series finale of , "Legacy", where Superman was brainwashed into believing he was Darkseid's adopted son and attacked Earth. * Hawkgirl's "Just-Us League" line is used by Godfrey on the later episode "Eclipsed" as part of his campaign against the League. * When J'onn and Hawkgirl are flying through the Brainiac complex, J'onn mentions that the archives might have some information on Thanagar's location, and suggests they take a look, but Hawkgirl demurs. This foreshadows the events of , "Starcrossed", when her story proves to be a lie. * Brainiac reiterates a claim previously stated in "Stolen Memories": 'I am Krypton'. * Batman travels through a Boom Tube for the first time in the DCAU. This calls back (or technically forward) to the episode of , "The Call", in which he claims never having liked Boom Tubes to Terry McGinnis. * In , "The Ties That Bind", we learn that Apokolips descends into civil war following Darkseid's death. * In the episode, "Alive!", Batman is shown to have been right about Darkseid not surviving the explosion as he is resurrected when Lex Luthor attempts to resurrect Brainiac at the site of the explosion (thanks to Tala). * When Darkseid first says Apokolips is under attack by Brainiac, Superman doubts it and says he "destroyed him". This likely refers to , "Knight Time" (Brainiac's last chronological encounter with Superman) where Superman destroyed Brainiac and his newly-built rocket. Given his firsthand knowledge of Brainiac's knack for returning, Superman's belief that he couldn't still exist is unexplained. Background Information Production Notes * As of this episode, Cartoon Network started to air the second season two-parter episodes back-to-back, without the end credits of Part I or the beginning credits of Part II. * This two-parter's title was also listed in some digital cable guides as "Twilight of the Gods". * Bruce Timm has stated in the commentary that Darkseid was given a subtle, more "kirbyesque" redesign from his appearances in . Production Inconsistencies * In this episode, Forager belongs to the lower class (Bugs) of the inhabitants of New Genesis, and only in the end he is promoted to a higher rank. However, in the episode, "Apokolips... Now!, Part II", he had been seen among the New Gods (upper class) that deterred Darkseid's invasion of Earth. In the commentary for "Apokolips...Now", the creators acknowledge this goof. * When Wonder Woman lassos the large creature on New Genesis, the creature's movements make her lose her grip on it. However, after she is carried off to safety and wakes up, it is back on her belt. * When Brainiac's symbol first appears on Superman's head, it is upside down. Trivia * The Flash and Green Lantern do not appear. * Rene Auberjonois takes over Robert Morse's role as Desaad, having already played it in 1984/85 in SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show and The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians. * Ron Perlman replaces Steve Sandor as the voice of Orion. * Part II was nominated for a Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Television Animation. * When Superman is about to tell Brainiac to go to hell, he is cut off for censorship reasons. This is the second of four times that this has happened. (See also "A Knight of Shadows, Part I", "For the Man Who Has Everything", and "The Balance".) * When Superman stands up to Darkseid, the theme of plays. * This is Highfather's first and only speaking appearance in the DCAU; he is voiced by Mitchell Ryan, recently known as Greg's upper-crust father on Dharma & Greg. Incidentally, his wife in that series is played by Susan Sullivan, who voices Hippolyta. * In the comics, Desaad has been killed by Darkseid's Omega Beams numerous times. However, Darkseid has consistently resurrected him after some time. There remains the distinct (though remote) possibility that Desaad survived. *The two-part episode is featured as a bonus episode on the 2-disc DVD of Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Beautiful Dreamer * Big Bear * Mark Moonrider * Maya * Mister Miracle * Serifan * Vykin the Black Quotes Category:Justice League episodes